silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Winners/Episodes/Immortality
Immortality is the ninth episode of Survivor: Winners. Challenges Redemption Duel: Fingerprints The players will get to see pictures of 20 different fingerprints lying on a table. They will then run to a board and choose the correct fingerprints pictures in the right order, from a pool of 50 prints. If they get it wrong, they will be told how many are right and may check the pictures again. First person to put all 20 prints in the right order first wins. Winner: '''Yoda '''Reward and Immunity Challenge: Evidence The players will search through a "crime scene", looking for evidence: three keys that each lead to a chest containing puzzle pieces. The players will then "piece together the puzzle" to "solve the crime". The first person to shout out the phrase a correctly solved puzzle spells wins immunity and a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. 'Winner(s): '''Carol Peletier Kurou Amano Story Day 30 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone to the Redemption Duel. Yoda and Joey get ready to fight for their survival. Both run up and check the prints. Yoda starts running back before Joey, but Joey runs faster and gets to his board first. There, Joey takes a long time choosing his pictures, whereas Yoda instantly starts putting his on his board once he gets there. Yoda, only having one single fingerprint right, runs back to check the correct fingerprints again. He takes little time to check them once again, and as he runs back to his board, Joey has put all his pictures on his board. Joey fares slightly better, having five correct. He runs back to the table to check the correct prints. Yoda, meanwhile, goes for a second try with his board, this time getting 12 more right. He starts running towards the table, as Joey runs towards his board. Yoda barely checks the pictures on the table and almost immediately starts running back towards his board as well. Joey, running very slowly to conserve energy, gets overtaken by Yoda, who puts up his new pictures in mere seconds, getting four more pictures right - now only needing three more. Yoda starts running back to the table once more, as Joey reaches his board and starts swapping out pictures. His slow approach seems to work, as he gets 12 more right, now also only needing three more. As Joey starts running towards the table for perhaps the last time, Yoda reaches it to check which pictures he's missing. Joey soon catches up to him, and the two take a while studying the pictures together. They start running back at almost the same time, though Joey's strategy of saving energy earlier allows him to reach his board first. Yoda reaches his board a while after, just in time for Joey to put his new pictures up. Shockingly, however, Joey doesn't have a single new picture right. He starts panicking, running towards the table yet again. However, it's to no avail, as Yoda puts his new pictures up... And has all three correct. Yoda thus wins, doing what five other winners in a row failed to do, sending Joey out of the game. Nathaniel Swede congratulates Yoda on his impressive win. Joey is then sent out of the game, as watching winners clap their hands as a sign of respect for him. Once Joey and Yoda are gone, everyone else heads back to camp. Day 31 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone and explains the challenge. Before the challenge begins, however, Gandalf uses his skill to make J.D. automatically lose the challenge. J.D. goes to sit out while the others get ready to play. All players immediately start looking through their "crime scenes" - small huts with furniture scattered everywhere. Gandalf is the first to find a key, followed by Hodges, Felix, Luki, Catherine, the Master and Carol. 20 minutes into the challenge, Ron has also found a key, while Hodges, Gandalf and Catherine have found their second, and Nick has found both his first and second keys. Not long after, Gandalf finds his third key, allowing him to start working on opening the chests. While Gandalf works on opening his chests, Carol manages to find her remaining two keys within seconds of each other, allowing her to also start working on her chests. While Odysseus finds his first key, Ron and the Master find their second ones. Ron then finds his third, and also starts working on his chests. As fellow '' player Harry finds his first key, Ron passes both Carol and Gandalf by unlocking his chests quickly, allowing him to start working on his puzzle. Meanwhile, Monica finds her first key and Felix finds his second. Catherine joins the chest openers, just as Carol finishes opening hers, joining Ron on the puzzle part of the challenge. Kurou and Finn finally find their first keys, as the Master finds his third. Carol makes quick work on the puzzle, starting to stress Ron, while the Master opens the chests in record time (perhaps expecting them to contain gold for him), making him the third person to work on his puzzle. Ron starts making progress too, now neck-to-neck with Carol. While Hodges finds his third key and Kurou and Finn their second ones, Snow finds his very first key, being uncharacteristically slow in this challenge. Harry finds his second key, as does Monica, but it doesn't matter. Carol suddenly shouts out the winning phrase: "Boba Fett is the culprit!", and thus wins the challenge while a disappointed Ron shakes his head in defeat. Nathaniel Swede congratulates Carol, but before anything else happens, Odysseus uses his skill to redo the challenge. Gasps are heard, as everyone gets ready to play again. Due to Gandalf's skill, J.D. still has to sit it out. This time, Felix, Harry, Kurou, Ron and Luki are the first to find their first keys. Before 2/3 of the contestants have found any keys at all, in fact, Kurou finds his second. Harry soon catches up to him though - as does Hodges, who finds his first two keys in quick succession. Kurou remains one step ahead of them though, finding his third key and starting to work on opening his chests. Meanwhile, Felix, Snow, Ron and the Master all find keys - Felix even finds two, allowing him to also work on the chests. Meanwhile, Odysseus and Finn both enter the competition with their first keys. As Snow finds his second key, Kurou opens his chests, continuing his lead by being the first person working on the puzzle. He makes quick work, and in no time finishes the first half of it. As Catherine finds her first key, Ron finds his third, moving over to the chests. Nick and Odysseus find one key each, and then Odysseus finds another, joining the people by the chests - which he opens in record speed, quickly moving on to the puzzle. While Harry finds his third key and moves on to the chests, Nick finds his two remaining keys and joins the chest people. Finn finds his second key, as Ron finally opens his chests and starts working on the puzzle, trying to watch up with Kurou. The person who does manage to catch up with Kurou is not Ron, though - it's Odysseus, who like Kurou only has a few pieces left now. It's at this stage that Gandalf, who previously was the first person to find all his keys, finds his first key - and seconds after, his second. As Catherine also finds her second key, Nick moves on to the puzzle - as does Felix. With many people working on the puzzle, it's a race to the finish - ironically, the previous winner of the challenge, Carol, has yet to find her first key this time. That quickly changes though, as she finds her first key right when the Master find his second - and like Gandalf, she also finds her second mere seconds later. Nick, making quick work of the puzzle, soon catches up to Kurou and Odysseus, both struggling with their final pieces. Snow gets his last key and moves on to the chests, hoping to be able to catch up with the people at the puzzle, as does the Master and Finn. Snow opens his chests in seconds and starts working on the puzzle, making quick progress, as Catherine and Gandalf find their last keys. Felix finally gets a breakthrough in the puzzle, realising how it's meant to be done - but Nick, Kurou and Odysseus all do too. It comes down to a race between the last few pieces, but someone beats the others by a second by shouting out the phrase. That person is Kurou, who wins the challenge his second go around. Odysseus looks at his own puzzle, one piece away from being finished, but accepts his defeat with a smile. Nathaniel Swede congratulates Kurou on his win, and Kurou chooses to send the Master to exile. Everyone else head back to camp to prepare for tribal the day after. Day 32 Tribal Council 10: Champions Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by Captain Luki, referring to individual immunity as the first step towards immortality in the game. Gallery